touhouafandomcom-20200214-history
Momiji Inubashiri
Return to Characters Momiji Inubashiri's page on Touhou Wiki Character Overview Momiji Inubashiri is a white wolf tengu who's role is to patrol Youkai Mountain and report intruders to Tenma. She has a very co-operative personality, and executes her duties faithfully. However, due to the lack of many intruders, she spends most of her day playing Dai Shōgi with the kappa. In Touhou: Annihilation she wields a katana and a cleaver. Her main gameplan is similar to that of a Shoto, however fairly nontraditional. She can use Autumn's Foliage to setup points to slash to with Drenched Blade, has very strong Anti-Airs, and downright terrifying range using her cleaver. Archetypes: Weaponry, Space Control, Setup Mobility Traits & Information * Most normals have a long-ranged and disjointed hitbox using a combination of her cleaver and katana. * Grounded B normals use her katana, and swing  quickly with good range. * Grounded C normals use her cleaver, and swing  slower but with absolutely massive range.  * Landing attacks with her cleaver pull in instead of pushing out (including guard).  Hitstun is doubled from grounded cleaver hits. * After the first launcher of a combo your cleaver becomes  faster, but with normal hitstun and significantly less damage. Allows C to still be used during combos, not limiting her mixup potential. Specials 236X - Autumn's Foliage 236A - Autumn's Foliage Horizontal (Air OK) Slashes downwards and creates a cloud of maple leaves from her katana. Travels directly  horizontal and does not cause contact damage. Up to 4 Autumn's Foliage can exist at once. 236B - Autumn's Foliage Vertical (Air OK) Slashes upwards and creates a cloud of maple leaves from her katana. Travels diagonally  upwards on the ground, and diagonally downwards in the air. Does not cause contact damage.  Up to 4 Autumn's Foliage can exist at once. 236C - Autumn's Foliage EX (Air OK) Almost identical to Horizontal Autumn's Foliage, but has a multi-hit hitbox the whole duration.  Great for block pressure or mixing up combos by carrying them on it.  Only one Autumn's Foliage EX can exist at a time, does not add to the normal Autumn's Foliage count. 214X - Drenched Blade 214A - Drenched Blade Horizontal (Air OK) Targets the nearest Horizontal Autumn's Foliage and slashes to it with her katana. Slash is basically a teleport,  and leaves a hitbox between her old location and her new location.  Launches long enough to start combos.  Can be canceled into from any normal, itself, or 214B. 214B - Drenched Blade Vertical (Air OK) Variant of Drenched Blade that instead targets Autumn's Foliage Vertical. Can be canceled into from any normal, itself, or 214A. 214C - Drenched Blade EX (Air OK) Targets the nearest specified (using A/B) Autumn's Foliage and slashes to it with her cleaver.  Similar to previous moves, but instead inflicts bleed, marking her opponent to be targetable with the followup attack Hound's Hunt.  Still starts combos. Can be canceled into from any normal, 214A, or 214B. 214C > 214C - Hound's Hunt (Air OK) Dashes directly to the opponent and slaughters them with her cleaver. Very vulnerable on guard.  Not combo'able out of, hard knockdowns the opponent with a skid. 623X 623A - Cross-Slash Counter Shorter range move with frame 1 full-frontal guard point, slashes with  both her katana and cleaver at once. Vulnerable when guarded. 623B - Kaze Summons an infinitely vertical tornado of leaves with her katana as an anti-air.  Hits launch towards Momiji. 623C - Taki (EX) Creates an infinitely vertical waterfall above her with her cleaver, basically a lingering  version of Kaze. Extremely good space control. 22X - Rakka 22A - Rakka (Air ONLY) Downward falling slash with katana that hits overhead. 22B - Rakka (Air ONLY) Variant of 22A that hits mid, but is positive on block. 22C - Rakka EX (Air ONLY) Downward falling slash with cleaver, dragging and damaging the opponent the whole duration. Damage multiplies the longer it lasts. Hits overhead. Normals NOTE: This section is a '''Work in Progress'.'' 5A - short range kick with back leg, self-chainable 2A - katana hilt poke while crouching, self chainable, hits low 3A - crouching double leg sweep, knocks over, hits low Medium Attacks (Ground) 5B - reverse grip diagonal slash with katana, self-chainable up to 3 times with differing slashes 4B - reverse grip short range rising uppercut with katana, launcher 6B - reverse grip downwards stab with katana, short range, overhead 2B - reverse grip crouching sweep with katana, good range, knocks over, hits low Strong Attacks (Ground) Patient Strike 5C - strong horizontal cleaver slash, hold the button to delay (holds the weapon behind them), can very slowly move left and right during the charge, or double tap a direction to fade into leaves as a short-range teleport. Launches for a combo. Pretty slow when tapped. absolutely massive range. Onslaught 4C - spins with the cleaver to strike, can only be done if cancelled out of a previous C move thats not itself upon hitting guard, significantly faster than other C moves, great range, always repeatable if it meets the before requirements. Your most important move to continue cleaver pressure. 6C - downward slam with cleaver, overhead, slips opponent, fantastic range. 3C - launches the cleaver upwards as an anti-air, think of reverse 6C with shorter range, but still great range, launches 2C - reverse grip diagonal stab with cleaver, absolutely massive range, hits low, slips opponent Light Attacks (Aerial) j.5A - back leg kick j.2A - downward kick with front leg, pretty active hitbox j.6A - front leg knee to the stomach Medium Attacks (Aerial) j.5B - slashes horizontally with katana, good range j.4B - counter clockwise flip kick, launcher, jump-cancellable j.2B - clockwise flipping heel kick, hard knockdown. Heavy Attacks (Aerial) Patient Strike j.5C - Identical to Grounded 5C, but without the movement or teleports. Transitions to Grounded 5C upon landing. j.4C - reverse grip katana stab from behind, great for crossups. not terribly fast. j.2C - slams cleaver downwards similar to Cloud's fair in Smash, hard knockdown.